


Labels

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [69]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daisy got a label maker for her birthday, Emotions, For National Sticker Day, Gen, M/M, She makes good use of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin got Daisy a label maker for her sixth birthday. She uses it. A lot.





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> For National Sticker Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-sticker-day-january-13/

It started slowly. At first, Harry didn't even notice it.

Three weeks after Daisy's birthday though, Eggsy pointed it out. “Since when did we start labeling our eggs?” he asked, pulling the carton out of the fridge. “And since when did 'eggs’ only have one g?”

Harry turned to see what he was talking about, but was quickly intercepted by Daisy, who took what Eggsy had been holding before dashing up the stairs. She came back a few moments later, put a white sticker that read 'EGGS’ in bold black letters on the carton Eggsy was still holding, and sat back down at the table without saying a word.

Harry and Eggsy exchanged a look,deciding that this was a conversation to have later before they both continued making breakfast.

* * *

“Did you give Daisy a label maker for her birthday?” Harry asked Merlin after that morning’s Round Table meeting.

“She asked for one,” Merlin said simply. “It's non-lethal, so I didn't see a need to gain permission. Is there a problem?”

“No,” Harry answered. “She's just been labeling odd things around the house. Like a carton of eggs in the refrigerator.”

Merlin made a thoughtful noise. “Interesting,” he murmured. “Well, I'm sure you and Eggsy have a handle on it, I've got some reports from the R&D department I need to look over, so if that will be all?” He didn't even wait for an answer, turning and leaving the room without another word.

* * *

Harry noticed it after that, everything in the house that could be reached by a six year old was labeled in the same manner as the egg carton in the refrigerator. Two days after the egg incident, he decided to talk to Daisy about it.

He stood in the open doorway of Daisy’s bedroom for a moment, noting the two, unused, labels that sat on the desk next to the label maker. One read 'DADDY’ and the other 'POPPA’. He knocked on the door frame, noting how the first thing Daisy did before turning to face him was hide the stickers. 

“Yes, Uncle Harry?” she asked, smiling brightly.

“I was just coming to see if you needed help with your homework,” Harry said. 

“I already finished it.”

“Then I have a question for you,” he said, “May I come in?”

Daisy nodded, and Harry came in, sitting on the bed across from her in her desk chair. 

“I have a very important question for you, Daisy,” he said seriously. “And before I ask, I want you to know that it's okay for you to say no.”

Daisy nodded seriously.

Harry took a deep breath. “I want to ask Eggsy to marry me,” he said. “But I won't if you're not okay with it. He was yours first, and I would never want you to feel like I'm taking him away from you.”

Daisy was across the room in a second, throwing her arms around his neck. “Yes!” she exclaimed, word muffled in his chest. “Then we can be a real family! And you'll never leave me and Daddy.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around her in return. “I could never leave the two you, petal,” he murmured a pressing a kiss into her hair. “Never.”

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, there was a white sticker with the word 'POPPA’ printed on it in proud black ink stuck to his shirt.

Harry smiled and carefully peeled the sticker off, pulling open his bedside drawer and opening the small safe that sat next to his gun. Inside were a few items of very little monetary value, but of great sentimental value, such as the first note Hamish had passed him in grade school, a photograph of his parents and sister, and Eggsy's engagement ring, which had once been his mother's. Harry took one last look at the sticker and gently pressed it to the back of a picture Daisy had drawn him in school last year before closing the safe again and going downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so truth time. I got this idea from an Ed, Edd, and Eddy fic, of all places, except the label said 'boyfriend’ instead of 'poppa,’ but the sentiment is the same. I hope you enjoyed this pile of trash!
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
